the_great_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mechikabura (Canon)/Mystery idiot 50
Note: All credits to zenkaibattery1 . SUMMARY Mechikabura is the head of the Demon Realm, residing in the lower half of the mortal universe. At one point, Mechikabura was a candidate to become the Supreme Kai (God) of time, but wasn't picked and is now forging a plan to become the true God of Time POWERS AND STATS Tier: Low 1-C '''I '''Low 1-C Name: Mechikabura Origin: Dragon Ball Heroes Gender: Male Age: Over 75 million years old Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, True Flight, Ki manipulation for offensive and defensive purposes, Afterimage creation, Dark Ki, Time Travel (All Demon Gods can Time Travel), Hellfire manipulation, Space- Time manipulation (Can slow down time and warp it. Can create spatial dimensions. Was considered a candidate to become the God of time so should have the time manipulation abilities of Chronoa), Magic, Mind manipulation (With magic), Life-Force absorption (Can use the ability "Draw" to steal an opponents life force and heal himself and make the victims life force explode), Decay inducement (Via minus Ki), Healing, Clairvoyance (Via diviation orb), Power nullification/Negation (The Demons dark energy can nullify energy and negate powers), Fusionisim, Teleportation, Power granting, Reality Warping and creation (Should be able to create eggs that warped reality and was distorting everything, and overwrite Toki-Toki's eggs. Should also be able to cause possibilities to become reality), Concept manipulation (The young mages created the Demon Realm which works to magic and oppose to physics, creating everything in it including concepts. Should be able to destroy concepts as well), Acausality, Resistance to Time manipulation (Can break out of Chronoa's indefinite time stop and her other time manipulation abilities), Resistance to Existence Erasure and Soul Destruction, Resistance to mind manipulation and magic (God-Ki users are immune by magic that turns beings into time breakers), Resistance to Transmutation (Superior to TP Trunks), Possible resistance to Power Nullification and memory manipulation (Gods are unaffected by waves that caused the Z-fighters souls and powers to be suppressed), resistance to Hell-fire manipulation (Was immune to the Hellfire that covered earth), possibly more I The same to a higher degree Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiversal '(Even while he is weakened, he managed to one shot SSJG Beat and Base Xeno Goku whom transcended the multiverse and a 5-D space. Far stronger than Towa) I '''Low Complex Multiversal '(He is considered weak now in comparison to his youth) '''Speed: Immeasurable '''I '''Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown. Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiversal '(Can harm Xeno Goku) I '''Low Complex Multiversal '(Far stronger when he was young) '''Durability: Low Complex Multiversal '''(Tanked Hits from SSJG Beat and Xeno Goku) I '''Low Complex Multiversal Stamina: Extremely high Range: Low Complex multiversal Standard Equipment: Staff Intelligence: Extremely high (Possesses magic that transcends human knowledge) Weaknesses: Not as strong as he once was I None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hellfire creation '(Caused the earth to be covered in Hellfire) Key: Old I youth '''Note: '''A picture of young Mechikabura will be added sooner or laer Category:Tier 1 Category:Mystery idiot 50